the Smooth Criminals in Remnant
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: all the criminals from Earth, Lupin the third and his gang and Rubin and his gang, all came to Remnant. they all met Team RWBY and team JNPR from Beacon Academy. a long day fought against Grimm's and other bad guys.
1. Characters of the story

the Characters of the story.

some of the characters are from Lupin the 3rd.

Lupin

Jigen

Goemon

Zenigata

Rebecca

the other characters are from Mankatsu.

Rubin

Jack

John

Diller

Nickey

OC Team from RWBY.

Team CAML: Ciel Bleu, Alullaby Toreim Amber, Midori Schmee, Layla Fleur.

Team KEST: Kyrrah Esther, Eternia Gaea, Serene Nevee, Tatsu Blaine.

Team MASK: Midori Hayashi, Aoi Mizu,

Shiro Suzume, Kuro Tetsu.

Team SHAE: Senka Kasun, Heather Gris,

Ariana Luna, Erika Nakano.

Team JSMN: Jack Crown, Serena Violeta,

Marie Blanc, Nanao Viridis.

 **A/N:** I'll make the main story soon, along with RWBY Chibi and Lupin the 3rd Part IV and V.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the world of Remnant

Enter the world of Remnant.

A/N: this takes place in no brakes and the breach of Vol.2.

Meanwhile in Italy.

 **Lupin** and his gang we're being chased by **Zenigata** and the police.

 **Lupin** was driving his Fiat, fast as he could.

Lupin!?! you're not getting away this time!?? **Zenigata** yelled at **Lupin**.

that's what you think, eh? **Lupin** said to **Zenigata**.

 **Jigen** shot some of the police tires from the cars.

and then **Lupin** saw a portal opening in front of them.

 **Lupin** drove his Fiat 500 into the portal along with **Zenigata**.

meanwhile somewhere else, **Rubin** and his gang we're being chased by Mercenaries.

let's hurry up and get the hell out of. **Jack** said to **Rubin**.

you got it I won't get back to the car. **Rubin** replied to **Jack**.

everyone went to the car and drove off.

The Mercenaries were chasing **Rubin** and his gang.

and then portal open in front of them.

 **Rubin** has no choice but to go into the portal along with his gang.

meanwhile in the underground area.

 **Ruby** being thrown across the floor by **Roman**.

laughing Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours. **Roman** said excitement.

 **Ruby** gets up and charges at **Roman** , which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor.

But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red? **Roman** said walking to **Ruby**.

 **Perry** raises his thumb in agreement as **Roman** laughs.

 **Ruby** growls and uses herSemblanceto escape **Roman** and start running for an exit.

Whoa! **Roman** said surprised.

Smiling, **Roman** stands up, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hands, and aims the handle at **Ruby**. He fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at **Ruby** , catching her by her hood and allowing **Roman** to pull her back.

I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet. Roman said to Ruby.

A massive explosion sounds, causing **Roman** to look up.

Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something. **Roman** said to **Perry**.

 **Perry** nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

WHATis going on here?! **Roman** said annoyed.

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. **Weiss** , **Blake** , **Yang** , **Zwei** and **Oobleck** run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance.Ruby decides to take this moment to try and escape. She jumps on Roman's shoulders, pulls his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.

Somebody kill her! **Roman** yells at the White Fang.

however for a portal opens right behind him.

what in the... before **Roman** could say thing **Roman** got hit on the head by the Fiat Tire. the Fiat and the Dodge landed in front of Team RWBY.

whoa! **Yang** said with excitement

who in the world? **Blake** asked.

 **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** got outside from the Fiat.

 **Rubin** , **Jake** and **John** got outside from the Dodge.

what in the world??? **Weiss** said confused.

who dares to interrupt my mission. **Roman** said even more annoyed.

well perhaps I don't even know where the heck I am. **Lupin** said.

but something tells me, you guys are not **Jigen** said.

Yeah, I have to agree with you and I guess that we screwed!! **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

should we actually trust them. **Weiss** said.

maybe we should definitely trust them. **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

anyway maybe new friends to help us. **Blake** said.

go and killed them all! **Roman** said to White Fang.

the White Fang open fires on them.

 **Lupin** got out his Walter, begin shooting atat White Fang soldiers.

 **Jigen** got out his revolver and shot some of the White Fang soldiers.

Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train. Roman said to the White Fang Soldier.

But we're not finished! White Fang Soldier said to Roman.

Do it or you're finished! Roman replied to the White Fang Soldier.

 **Ruby** fleeing, but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members.A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and reveling **Yang** behind them.

Ruby! **Yang** said to **Ruby**.

Are you okay? **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there. **RWBY** replied to **Weiss**.

What!?! **Blake** said in shock.

technically you mean on the train. **Lupin** said to Team RWBY pointing at the train.

oh right. **Ruby** said.

this guy sounds like a terrorist. **Jigen** said.

then we better stop him. **Goemon** said to **Jigen**.

well we're right behind you. **Jack** said to **Goemon**.

Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end.

 **Oobleck** said in shock.

across a speaker system.

Get to your places, we are leaving now! **Roman** said.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

oh fuck, they start the engine. **John** said.

then we better hurry up and get on the train. **Jigen** said.

We need backup. Let me call Jaune. **Ruby** said.

 **Ruby's** Scrollflashes "Low Signal".

course you don't get any signal down here. **Rubin** said to **Ruby**.

So, what do we do? **Weiss** asked worried.

I believe we only have one option... **Oobleck** said.

that means we have to go on the train. **Lupin** said.

everyone did not say a word and looked at **Lupin**.

how did you know that. **Blake** said.

never mind that, let's hurry up and get on the train. **Lupin** said to **Blake**.

to the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs.A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals. He brings out a communication device.

I think they're on the— before the White Fang Soldier could say another word he heard an explosion.

The White Fang member falls down as **Oobleck** hits him in the head with his weapon.

 **Roman** in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in.

Boss! They made it on the train! White Fang member said to **Roman**.

Then grab some cargo and get them off the train! **Roman** ordered the White Fang soldiers.

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow **Roman's** orders.

Man, animals, every one of them. **Roman** said to himself.

 **Roman** looks awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

Team RWBY and Oobleck along with Lupin and his gang and Rubin and his crew _standing on top of the train._

Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train! **Oobleck** said to Team RWBY.

Err... Professor? **Weiss** asked **Oobleck**.

Doctor... **Oobleck** replied to **Weiss**.

What's that? **Weiss** asked **Oobleck**.

That my dear... appears to be a bomb. **Oobleck** said to **Weiss**.

Dear God. **Jigen** said in shock.

Team RWBY all cringe away from the hatch.

We've got baddies! **Ruby** said.

Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

Lock and Load people! **Lupin** said to them.

Well, I didn't expect them to go— before **Oobleck** could say another word he heard a noise.

The bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping.

—easy on us.(stands up)Time to go! Oobleck said finishing a sentence.

As Team RWBY, **Lupin** , **Jigen** , **Goemon** and **Rubin** , **Jack** and **John** started running away, **Oobleck** stops **Blake**.

Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all! **Oobleck** said to **Blake**.

On it. **Blake** said to **Oobleck**.

 **Blake** jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection comes loose on its own.

Huh?(looking up at Oobleck)It decoupled itself! **Blake** said to **Oobleck**.

What?! **Oobleck** said confused.

I guess hereallydoesn't want us on this train. **Yang** said.

As **Oobleck** looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.

That's not good... **Oobleck** said.

you mean that cart explodes. **Lupin** said to **Oobleck**.

yep my good man. **Oobleck** said to **Lupin**.

Err, neither is this! Ruby said.

Another bomb?! **Blake** said in shock.

there could be a hundred of bombs. **Rubin** said.

you could be right this whole train could be something. **Jigen** said.

but what exactly is the bombs for? **Goemon** said.

The bomb under Team RWBY, **Lupin** and **Rubin** and **Jigen** and **John** and **Goemon** , **Jack** charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBY to run to the next cart.

This doesn't make sense! **Yang** said confused.

The White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.

can guys even try to give up for once. Jack said.

Team RWBY Rubin and Rubin and their gangs jump forward to attack the incoming White Fang members.Oobleck turns around and watches the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

Oh, dear... Oobleck said in shock.

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train

He's leading Grimm to the city! **Oobleck** yelled.

so that's their plan. **Rubin** said.

put bombs in the cars, after when they explode that leave holes when the Grimms come in. **Lupin** explain to himself.

how in the world did you know. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

I just thought of everything. **Lupin** replied to **Weiss**.

that's because we need to think what are enemies must be up to. **Lupin** and **Rubin** both said.

 **Jigen** shots some of the White Fang soldiers.

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. **Ruby** , **Zwei** , and **Oobleck** are shown running.

Lookout change robots coming at us. **Jack** said.

 **Goemon** cut through some of the Atlesian Paladin-290s in half.

 **Jack** uses machine gun and shot some of the White Fang members.

Lupin, you and Jigen and Goemon inside a train while we handle things up here. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

good plan. **Lupin** replied to **Rubin**.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** and **Goemon** went inside the first cart of the train.

Down below, **Yang** , **Weiss** , and **Blake** enter the train car.

I guess this is what we trained for. **Yang** said.

 **Blake** slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly, **Neopolitan** drops from the ceiling and blocks their path.

 **Jigen** shot his revolver at the side where **Neo** was.

 **Yang** , **Weiss** , **Blake** saw **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** coming to help them.

thanks for the backup. **Weiss** said.

you guys go on ahead, me and Yang call dibs on this one. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

okay then. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** , **Goemon** and **Weiss** , **Blake** ran off a head to words the next cart.

 **Yang** and **Jigen** steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as **Neo** gives a sinister smile. The three begin their fight.

In the next train car, **Blake** , **Lupin** and **Weiss** , **Goemon** are seen running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The camera pans up, revealing the White Fang Lieutenant.

You go on ahead! **Blake** said to **Weiss**.

the two of us can handle this. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

be careful about this one. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

 **Lupin** and **Blake** ran to the control room, The **Lieutenant** chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. **Goemon** and **Weiss** were ready for battle.

Finally, I get to kill a Schnee... **Lieutenant** said to **Weiss**.

not if I kill you first. **Goemon** said to **Lieutenant**.

mmmm... I'm starting to like you. **Lieutenant** said to **Goemon**.

in the control room Lupin and Blake saw Roman.

Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk... **Roman** asked **Blake**.

well she got nothing to say to you but I do. **Lupin** said to **Roman**.

well Bring It On!! **Roman** yelled at **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** and **Blake** both charged at **Roman** torchwick and begin fighting.

Meanwhile, **Weiss** and **Goemon** isfightingthe Lieutenant. Things take a turn for the worst when time suddenly seems to slow down.

 **Goemon** try to cut his chain sign half but it didn't work.

you are a stubborn one though. **Lieutenant** said to **Goemon**.

my sword will speak your death! **Goemon** replied to **Lieutenant**.

 **Weiss** used her sword to block attacks giving **Goemon** the avenged to strike.

 **Yang's** and **Jigen** fight is still going badly and soon ends when **Neo** manages to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. **Neo** turns around to approach **Yang** and **Jigen**...

 **Jigen** fired his bullets at **Neo**.

 **Neo** disappeared out of nowhere.

 **Neo** knock out **Jigen** and **Yang** with single hit.

back to **Roman** being held down by **Blake** and **Lupin** , he grunts as she points her blade at his throat.

Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...? **Roman** said to **Blake**.

Just shut up! you asshole! **Lupin** said to **Roman**.

so I guess you are a hot air head. **Roman** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** went to the control area to access controls.

what are you doing? **Blake** asked **Lupin**.

I'm trying to stop the train. **Lupin** replied to **Blake**.

 **Blake** and **Lupin** hears the door from the previous train car open behind her. An unconscious **Weiss** is thrown to the floor, with the **Lieutenant** emerging from the doorway, holding his chainsaw.

wait a minute, where goemon? **Lupin** asked.

the samurai has been gone. **Lieutenant** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** did not say a word was in state of shock.

you busted! **Lupin** yelled at **Lieutenant**.

 **Goemon** was running right behind him and knocked him out with his sword.

I guess you're not dead after all. **Blake** said to **Goemon**.

it takes more than that just to kill a samurai. **Goemon** said to **Blake**.

we should get out of here. Lupin said to **Blake** and **Goemon**.

 **Blake** goes over to **Weiss** ' aid, and flees along with **Lupin** and **Goemon** immediately before the Lieutenant can reach them.

Meanwhile, **Neo** is seen pulling a hidden blade from within her umbrella and approaching the unconscious **Jigen** and **Yang**. She prepares to deal the finishing blow, grinning sadistically while doing so. Suddenly, a masked warrior - raven-haired and clad in red and black - comes out of nowhere and knocks **Neo** back. **Neo's** eyes change from brown and pink to white, mirroring her fearful expression. The mysterious swordswoman slowly draws her sword again - long and crimson red - and holds it up intimidatingly. **Neo** , realizing the imminent threat before her, wastes no time and disappears in a flash. The swordswoman looks down at the still unconscious **Yang** , and slashes her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal. She walks away from **Yang** and into the portal. At that moment, **Yang** and **_Jigen_** regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As she opens her eyes again, she gets a brief glimpse at her rescuer before the woman disappears. **Yang** rubs her head, still reeling after just regaining consciousness, before standing up and leaving.

Who in the world was that? **Jigen** asked **Yang**.

i do not know. **Yang** replied to **Jigen**.

Back to **Ruby** and **Oobleck** , **Rubin** and **Jack** and **John**. the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. **Ruby** twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and **Oobleck** fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. The both of them switch positions.

this train is not even stopping. **Rubin** said.

that means something is wrong. **John** said.

maybe the brakes aren't working. **Jack** said.

we're heading into a dead end. **Ruby** said pointing the the dead end.

you go on ahead, I'll take care of the enemies. **Oobleck** said to **Ruby**.

but what about you? **Ruby** asked **Oobleck**.

Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson... **Oobleck** said to **Ruby**.

The Doctor goes to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before she leaves, **Ruby** notices the saddened **Zwei** looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend.

 **Ruby** , **Rubin** and **John** and **Jack** went ahead to words the train to meet up with the rest of the team. The remaining members of Team RWBY reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leader. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

What do we do? **Blake** asked worried.

we screwed up! **Lupin** yelled even more worried.

well this ain't going to end good. **Jigen** said.

 **Ruby** and **Weiss** smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing the screen to go white.

 **Lupin** and his gang out from the rubble, **Lupin** and **Rubin** and the gangs That they were surprised that they were in Vale.

how in the world did he end here? **Lupin** asked confused.

maybe that Crush must have sent us all the up from the subway. **Jack** said to **Lupin**.

got a really bad feeling. **Jigen** said.

and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. **Ruby** hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air.

oh no... **Rubin** said worried.

this is gonig a long fight. **Lupin** said to **Rubin**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now that the end leash did a whole Army of Grimm's upon the city of vale it's going to be a very and Lasting fight for them. and Yang saw her mother Raven. see all of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: a Grimm fight

a Grimm fight

a lot of Grimm's were cornering **Lupin** and **Rubin** gang's in the city of Vale.

meanwhile back at Beacon Academy.

Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their _Bullhead._

I'm sure they're fine. **Pyrrha** said to **Jaune**.

You think? **Jaune** said to **Pyrrha**.

Probably a butt dial... before **Nora** could say anything she was interrupted by **Ren**.

Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission. **Ren** said to **Nora**.

We're gonna be deputies! **Nora** replied to **Ren**.

I just got this feeling... I don't know. **Jaune** said worried.

Jaune... before **Pyrrha** could say anything she heard in a alarm.

Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke.

We're changing our mission. Everyone on board! **Jaune** said to his Team.

As the team heads toward their Bullhead.

As the Bullhead takes off, **Mercury Black** , **Cinder Fall** , and **Emerald Sustrai** watch nearby.

You don't think... **Emerald** sent to **Mercury**.

Sure looks like it. **Mercury** said to **Emerald**.

That's still days away! **Emerald** said to **Mercury**.

So? What do we do? **Mercury** said confused to **Cinder**.

Cinder's face, before she makes her decision.

meanwhile back in Vale, team RWBY and the rest of team **Lupin** and team **Rubin** we're fighting against a lot of Grim's.

 **Blake** slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm.

 **Jack** was shooting some of the Beowolf.

 **Goemon** was cutting some of the into pieces.

more and more Grimm's keep on coming.

This is very bad. **Blake** said to **Lupin**.

aw..this can not end like this. **Lupin** said to **Blake**.

we're going to die. **Jigen** said.

until they saw **Nora Valkyrie** flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

Nora Smash! **Nora** yelled with excitement.

Lupin and Rubin were both completely in a State of Shock.

What the heck.. **Lupin** said in shock.

okay I hope no one else to not see that. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

you mean a girl smashed a giant snake into the ground. **Lupin** said to Rubin.

yeah I wish you haven't seen that. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

 **Jaune** ,Pyrrha NikosandLie Rensoon follow.

Let's move! **Pyrrha** said.

Okay, who's first? **Jaune** said.

 **Jaune** turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him.

Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before... **Jaune** said bravely.

With a mighty scream, **Jaune** slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. **Pyrrha** smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa.

 **Sun Wukong** and **Neptune Vasilias** arrive, flashing their badges.

Nobody move! Junior detectives! **Sun** said.

We have badges so you know it's official! **Neptune** said.

nobody really cares about you guys. **Jack** said to **Neptune**.

dude do you really have to stay. **Sun** said to **Jack**.

cuz this is a really serious matter. **Jigen** said to **Sun**.

so there is no time to goof around. **Goemon** said to **Sun**.

Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deployingAtlesian Knight-200units and the flagship ofJames Ironwood.

now that's some heavy artillery. **Jigen** said with amazement.

they're just some robots. **John** said.

yeah I don't see anything special about that. **Goemon** said.

because it will be enough of Grim's to fight them. **Jigen** explains to Them.

However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by aBoarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end ofMercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out thatEmerald's Weaponsare actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comesZwei, followed by Dr.Bartholomew Oobleckin a damagedAtlesian Paladin-290.

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and ProfessorPeter Port. AsYatsuhashi Daichiis surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave.Velvet ScarlatinaandFox Alistairrespectively kick and punch the Grimm, and **Fox** unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

Nice hustle, Fox. Good job. **Coco** said to **Fox**.

 **Coco** approaches a large Beowolf.

 **Coco** , after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. **Velvet** steps forward, about to open her box.

Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here. **Coco** said to **Velvet**.

 **Coco** then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Then a Beowolf was going to attack **Coco** from behind, **Jack** shot the Beowolf with his machine gun.

thanks for saving me. **Coco** said to **Jack**.

you're welcome by the way. **Jack** replied to **Coco**.

you know I think I'm starting to like you. **Coco** said to **Jack**.

 **Jack** started to blush because of the words what **Coco** said to him.

whileGlynda Goodwitchmops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion asRoman Torchwickis escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. (to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm) He-hey, watch the hat! **Roman** said.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** we're still thinking about this.

 **Goemon** was remaining quiet.

team **Rubin** we're cheering with excitement.

 **Emerald** and **Mercury** then approach **Ruby** and they smile at each other. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, **Sun** and **Neptune** bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind. then points towards the orange and pink-colored sky.

Afterwards, Team RWBY and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

Well, we did it. **Ruby** said with excitement

We did it. **Blake** said.

If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed. **Weiss** said.

Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it. **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

but we still don't know who those other people were. **Blake** said.

I know I guess they were not from here. **Weiss** said to **Blake**.

but they did help us after all. **Yang** said.

I'm still wondering if we can trust them. **Blake** said to **Yang**.

Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was. **Ruby** said to them.

Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending. **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of. **Blake** said.

Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them. **Ruby** said with joy.

(lying down on her back) Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now? **Yang** asked.

I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point. **Weiss** said.

Team RWBY and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus.

Vale's Government Council calls onOzpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window.

Ozpin? (no response) Ozpin! Councilman 1 said to **Ozpin**.

 **Ozpin** turns his chair towards his desk.

Yes, Councilman. **Ozpin** said to **Councilman**.

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with **Ironwood's** video feed in the corner.

Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible. **Ironwood** said to **Councilman**.

And we thank you, General. **Councilman** said at **Ironwood**.

Will that be all? **Ozpin** said to **Councilman**.

The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving **Ironwood's** video feed alone with **Ozpin**. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me. **Ironwood** said to **Ozpin**.

 **Ironwood** hangs up the video call. **Ozpin** then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Ariship outside his window.

 **Ironwood** , looking towards Beacon and **Ozpin's** office through a window.

You brought this on yourself. **Ironwood** said to **Roman**.

 **Ironwood** then walks toward a heavily guarded **Roman** in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

Leave us. **Ironwood** said to his guards.

The soldiers leave **Ironwood** alone, so that he can talk to **Roman**.

I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities. **Ironwood** said to **Roman**.

I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement. **Ironwood** said to **Roman**.

How about the world's strongest military power? **Ironwood** asked **Roman**.

Hmm.. first impressions... not great. **Roman** replied to **Ironwood**.

I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this? **Ironwood** asked **Roman**.

Isn't it obvious? (Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer) You're looking at him. **Roman** replied to **Ironwood**.

Hm.. Very well then. **Ironwood** said to **Roman**.

 **Ironwood** starts to walking away.

What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk. **Roman** said to **Ironwood**.

The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk. **Ironwood** said to **Roman**.

Oh, wonderful. Hehehe... **Roman** said with joy.

 **Roman's** face as he laughs. His holding cell door closes

 **Cinder** , **Mercury** , and **Emerald** meet discreetly at a rooftop.

All in all, I call today a success. **Cinder** said to **Mercury** and **Emerald**.

Those stupid kids really made a mess of things. **Emerald** said to **Cinder**.

Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us? **Mercury** asked **Cinder**.

No, but they'll listen to me. **Adam** said to them.

meanwhile back in Beacon it was night. **Yang** is walking in the Beacon Academy courtyard towards the mysterious swordswoman, who saved her before.

 **Jigen** was watching **Yang** looking at the mysterious woman that save them.

Who are you? **Yang** asked.

The mysterious swordswoman removes her mask, revealing herself to be **Raven Branwen,** similar to **Yang** in appearance.

Yang, we have a lot to talk about.. **Raven** said to **Yang**.

 **Yang** , whose eyes have turned red.

To Be Continued...

A/N: after fighting against on Armada Grims. Jigen was watch Yang talking to Raven. see you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: new Friends and new Enemies

new Friends and new Enemies

in the conference room of **Ozpin** office.

 **Ozpin** invited both **Lupin** the third and **Rubin** the Third along with they're gangs.

you wanted to talk to us? **Lupin** asked **Ozpin**.

yes I do. **Ozpin** replied to **Lupin**.

and why exactly is that? **Rubin** asked **Ozpin**.

I just want to know who exactly are you? **Ozpin** asked them.

my name is Lupin the Third, I'm a master Thief. **Lupin** said introduce himself.

I'm Daisuke Jigen, a guns man. **Jigen** said introduce himself.

Goemon Ishikawa XIII, a samurai. **Goemon** said introducing himself.

I'm Rubin the Third, just the great cool man. **Rubin** said introducing himself.

I'm one eye Jack, a great mercenary. **Jack** said introduced himself.

I'm John Duke, just a smooth criminal. **John** said introduce himself.

so I guess some of you did do some wrong things. **Glenda** said.

actually didn't do anything in this dimension. **Lupin** said to **Glenda**.

wait what exactly do you mean? **Ozpin** said confused.

what let's just say all of us came from the planet of Earth. **Jigen** said to **Ozpin**.

so you guys are actually from another planet. **Glenda** said interested.

well I mean another planet where humans live. **Lupin** said to **Glenda**.

well this is very interested. **Glenda** said to **Lupin**.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR came into **Ozpin** office.

oh I know you guys. **Jigen** said.

you're the guys now we're trying to stop Roman torchwick. **Lupin** said.

of course that's right. **Ruby** said.

and I'll allows introduce ourself. **Pyrrha** said.

don't tell me I Know Who You Are your Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake members of Team RWBY. **Lupin** said to Team RWBY

all the members of Team RWBY were surprised.

and you guys must be Team JNPR, Jaune and Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. **Rubin** said.

how exactly do you know about. **Ren** said surprised.

because Ozpin told us about you guys. **Lupin** said to **Ren**.

cuz that way things would be a lot easier. **Goemon** said.

well I guess that does make a lot of sense. **Nora** said.

you really don't have to interrupt our introductions like that. **Weiss** said.

does it really matter though. **Rubin** said to **Weiss**.

besides let's go see the whole place. **Jack** said.

just have a good day gentleman. **Ozpin** said to them.

thank you for talking to us. **Glenda** said to them.

you're welcome just come into my office anytime for any other questions. **Ozpin** said to **Lupin**.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR along with Lupin, Jigen and Goemon/Rubin, Jack and John left Ozpin office.

do you think we should trust them? **Glenda** asked **Ozpin**.

they seem very good. **Ozpin** said to **Glenda**.

well they didn't have very good combat experience. **Glenda** said to **Ozpin**.

that is true. **Ozpin** said.

meanwhile outside of Beacon in the courtyard.

 **Lupin** was thinking about this dimension, But he still got a weird feeling about this.

what's with this weird feeling I got. **Lupin** said to himself.

 **Lupin** look up at the sky he forgot about the **Zenigata**.

where are you, zenigata. **Lupin** said to himself.

 **Rubin** walked to **Lupin**.

it's nothing really. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

Maybe, but still something will happen soon. **Lupin** said to **Rubin**.

so what do we do now? **Rubin** asked **Lupin**.

let us do an investigation. **Lupin** replied to **Rubin**.

 **Lupin** and **Rubin** did not know that **Blake** was spying on them.

I wonder what you're up to? **Blake** whispered to herself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know all of you wondering where is Zenigata. you find out about that in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: an investigation

an investigation

 **Lupin** and his gang went to the city to investigate where **Zenigata** is.

while **Rubin** and his gang search another part of the city.

hey Lupin where exactly is he? **Jigen** asked **Lupin**.

yeah I do not know where is. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

there is no way he cannot die. **Goemon** said.

well this can happen the first time you died. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

 **Blake** was watching **Lupin** and his gang from a dark shadowy corner.

 **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** search everywhere in town.

god dammit! where exactly are..you. **Lupin** said when he saw a trail of blood going somewhere.

hey guys I think we should definitely follow this Trail of blood to see where it goes. **Lupin** said to his gang.

what makes you sure that that could be Zentagata? **Jigen** asked **Lupin**.

because maybe it can be him. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

 **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** we're following the trail of blood, they did not know that **Blake** was following them.

the trail of blood lead all the way to an abandoned warehouse.

you could be here after all. **Goemon** said.

let's just go check out whatever's inside there. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

of course we have to be very careful with caution. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** open the door for the warehouse, **Lupin** gasp in horror. they saw a lot of blood stains around.

what in the world happened. **Goemon** said confused.

there must be a fight. **Jigen** said to **Goemon**.

what exactly really happened? **Lupin** said confused.

a few blood drops. drops on **Lupin's** jackets, **Lupin** saw the blood drops on his jackets and looked up.

 **Lupin** was in shock and in horror he saw **Zenigata** tied up on the rope.

my God. **Lupin** said in horror.

who in the world that did this to him. **Jigen** said with rage.

this is Unforgivable. **Goemon** said would even more rage.

 **Lupin** got **Zenigata** down from there and put them down on the floor.

he really is dead. **Lupin** said.

rest in peace. **Jigen** said.

your great police officer. **Goemon** said.

 **Blake** felt really bad for them.

two Beowolf came out from the Shadows from the bathroom.

what in the world is? **Marty** said confused.

You two did this to him. **Lupin** said in Rage to **Marty**.

what exactly did we do? **Marty** asked confused to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** point at **Zenigata** his dead body.

oh that we did not do. Mike said.

I'll give your two options, 1: you tell me what you did and I'll let you live or 2: I'll beat the goddamn crap out of you to tell me the answer. **Lupin** said in threatening way.

fine, will tell you everything just countdown. **Mike** said to **Lupin**.

finally. **Goemon** said

well you see Roman told us to be in this Warehouse but this guy came along and started to attack us and then the White Fang came along and gave him a choice to live but instead he was too stubborn to admit to live, so he died. **Mike** explains everything to them.

 **Blake** was very shocked at what she heard.

*sigh* thank you for telling us everything will be leaving. **Lupin** said to **Mike**.

 **Lupin** and his gang left them. **Jigen** was carrying **Zenigata** dead body back to Beacon.

even **Blake** left the scene and went back to Beacon.

 **Marty** and **Mike** both look at each other.

they seem like nice guys. **Mike** said to **Marty**.

except the one with the blue jacket was kind of Brave. **Marty** said to **Mike**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Zenigata is dead RIP, Lupin and his gang both Mets Marty and Mike. see what happens next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: honoring someone

honoring someone

after what happened in the warehouse, **Lupin** the 3rd and the rest of his gang along with everyone else. went back to Beacon Academy.

they put in a memorial for the death of **Zenigata**.

they put **Zenigata** body in a graveyard.

 **Lupin** was very disappointed, upset a mix of negative emotion.

 **Jigen** and **Goemon** were upset with rage and anger, that they cannot forgive the person who did this.

this time no more Mercy. **Lupin** said with rage.

against our enemies. **Jigen** said.

we're going to kill them. **Rupin** said disappointed.

with our own bare hands. **Jack** said with rage and anger.

 **Blake** was kind of shocked and horrified by their emotions.

 **Blake** can't do anything about this.

everyone returned back to Beacon to not say a word about.

when they arrived back to Beacon they saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR in front of them.

what do you want? **Lupin** asked them.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR have no positive look on the face with sad and anger.

we heard that your friend was dead. **Weiss** said.

we're so sorry about. **Yang** said.

I wish we could have helped him.. **Ruby** said.

sorry sorry!!! just was not accident this was a murder. **Lupin** yelled at them.

you did not do anything to help us. **Jigen** said.

yeah some Pro huntsman's you are. **Rupin** said.

 **Lupin** the third and his gang pushed through Team RWBY and team JNPR.

well I was kind of a bit rude. **Weiss** said.

why is there are upset because of their friends. **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

and believe me I don't think that they're not going to be merciful to they're enemy. **Blake** said to **Yang**.

like as in killing them!! **Ruby** yelled at shock.

why would they say something like that? **Yang** asked **Blake**.

because I think that they are serious now. **Blake** replied to **Yang**.

when **Cinder** was watching this she was smiling in an evil way.

everything is setting into motion. **Cinder** said.

thanks to that Bounty Hunter that we hired, it will make our job a lot easier now. **Mercury** said to **Cinder**.

ready for our plan? **Emerald** asked **Cinder**.

yes, soon, very soon things in motion. **Cinder** replied to **Emerald.**

Cinder and her team left.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now things have really gotten serious. among with the death of inspector zenigata. both of Lupin and Rupin gangs are no longer going to show Mercy to their enemies. that's right things have really gotten serious. see all the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Pet day

Pet day

A/N: and just chapters going to be up special, see who animals is the greatest for pet day.

 **Jigen** and **Jack** were both in the shooting range area, shooting some targets.

 **Lupin** was asleep in bed.

Zzzzzzzzzzz. **Lupin** snoring asleep.

a girl on an elephant trunk, open the window.

hey Sophie, do a louded Trumpet. **Layla** said to **Sophie** The Elephant.

* **Sophie** did a louded Trumpet*

What on Earth!?! **Lupin** said surprised and unexpected.

 **Lupin** was on **Layla** boobs, **Lupin** stepped away from her.

who the heck are you!?! **Lupin** asked **Layla**.

I'm Layla, and this Sophie my pet elephant. **Layla** said introducing herself and **Sophie** to **Lupin**.

wait a minute, you had an elephant for pet!!?! **Lupin** said shocked and surprised.

course that's so Sophie the greatness is the pet ever. **Layla** replied to **Lupin**.

all right then. **Lupin** said scratching his head.

now if you don't mind, I have to put my clothes on and get ready for breakfast. **Lupin** replied to **Layla**.

* **Sophie** wrapped her trunk around **Layla's** stomach and her up.*

 **Lupin** looked down the window and **Layla** and **Sophie** walking away from his drom.

* **Lupin** was resume to put on his clothes.*

 **Lupin** went downstairs to get breakfast with others.

however **Lupin** was surprised that he saw a bunch of pets.

holey Jesus! **Lupin** said surprised.

 **Lupin** saw a white tiger next to him.

Nope, Nope!! **Lupin** said walking away.

actually Tiara is a vegetarian tiger. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

* **Lupin** ignored what **Weiss** just said to him, **Lupin** took his page and french toast outside.

(don't bother with him, he is afraid of me.) **Tiara** said to **Weiss**.

 **Lupin** was eating some French toast outside until he saw us scorpion next to him.

Hey Lupin, this is my pet Scorpio. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

you know scorpions are very venomous with their stairs. **Lupin** said to **Rubin**.

I know but this one doesn't sting you, Scorpio really does like me as a friend. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

(I hate my life.) **Scorpio** said.

I see you have a lobster behind your back. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

wait? what? **Lupin** said confused. Lupin pulled the lobster tail from his back.

(hello there are partner.) **Lofts** said to **Lupin**.

hello there Lofts. **Lupin** said to **Lofts**.

I see you found your pet. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

well I guess I really do like lobsters. **Lupin** replied to **Rubin**.

and now to sister into real zoo. **Jigen** said.

I agree with you. **Jack** said to **Jigen.**

To Be Continued...

A/N: Layla is one of the members of Team CAML, Sophia the Elephant from at Jesus side. see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Update 1

Update #1

how every fold you realize that this update will be a little bit longer.

for example I will put some references to anime show called the Kings game and of course Mecards.

among with that that also Volume 5 did came out and of course when Volume 6 will come out this fall. not also of the Red vs Blue season 16 and if season 17 did then yes.

and in the end of Volume 3 there are some of the Danganronpa and Mecard characters will show up.

some of the characters are from Lupin the Third Part II and IV, V.

In of the episodes of RWBY Vol. 3, Lupin and Albert we're partners for a long time. however Albert took the first shots at Lupin.

and also I'm going to add some OC characters.

Characters:

Wyatt (Mecard)

Xet (Mecard)

Turb (Mecard)

Derick (Mecard)

Jason (Mecard)

Evan (Mecard)

Jin (Mecard)

Kater (Mecard)

Nyx (Lupin the Third)

Ami (Lupin the Third)

Maki OYAMADA (Lupin the Third)

Jirokichi NEZUMIKOZOU (Lupin the Third)

Makoto NAEGI (Danganronpa)

Komaru Naegi(Danganronpa)

Aoi ASAHINA (Danganronpa)

Touko FUKAWA (Danganronpa)

Kyouko KIRIGIRI (Danganronpa)

Byakuya TOGAMI (Danganronpa)

Yasuhiro HAGAKURE (Danganronpa)

Hajime HINATA (Danganronpa)

Ibuki MIODA (Danganronpa)

Fuyuhiko KUZURYUU (Danganronpa)

Chiaki Nanami(Danganronpa)

Kazuichi Soda(Danganronpa)

Mikan Tsumiki (Danganronpa)

Shuichi Saihara(Danganronpa)

Maki Harukawa(Danganronpa)

Himiko Yumeno(Danganronpa)

E-101/Beta (Sonic)

E-102/Gamma (Sonic)

E-103/Delta (Sonic)

Snake Eye (GI Joe Sigma Six)

Red Hood (Batman)

Akane TSUNEMORI (Psycho-Pass)

Shin'ya KOUGAMI (Psycho-Pass)

Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria)

Laphicet (Tales of Berseria)

Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria)

Magilou (Tales of Berseria)

Eizen (Tales of Berseria)

Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria)

Ria IWAMURA (Ousame Game)

Dante Easley (Halo Butt Buddies)

Frank Grun (Halo Butt Buddies)

Harold Ivy (Halo Butt Buddies)

John Wayne (Halo Butt Buddies)

Jessica (Halo Butt Buddies)

The Noob (Halo Butt Buddies)

Villains:

Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa)

Mukuro Ikusaba (Danganronpa)

Sonosuke Izayoi (Danganronpa)

Monokuma (Danganronpa)

Hawke (Lupin the Third)

Bernard (Lupin the Third)

Santana (Lupin the Third)

Hakuryuu (Lupin the Third)

Bernardo VILAR (Lupin the Third)

Yael OKUZAKI (Lupin the Third)

Artorius Colbrande (Tales of Berseria)

Oscar Dragonia(Tales of Berseria)

Teresa Linares(Tales of Berseria)

Shigure Rangetsu(Tales of Berseria)

Melchior Mayvin(Tales of Berseria)

Kuraudo KURASHIKI (Chivalry of a Failed Knight)

Natsuko HONDA (Ousama Game)

Toshiyuki ABE (Ousame Game)

Liger (Halo Butt Buddies)

Butler (Halo Odd Men Out)

Vandyne (Mecard)

Ozymandias (Halo Butt Buddies)

Shougo MAKISHIMA (Psycho-Pass)

after all the heroes and villains are from different animes and video games and show.

Psycho-Pass, Halo Butt Buddies, Halo Odd Men Out, Ousame Game and Chivalry of a Failed Knight and Tales of Berseria.

and that is all for the updates while I mean she's the character list is very long.

I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 7: some new people

some new people

Fire Scorpion: hey guys I know it's been a very long time since I did do an chapter on the main story, it is because I had a job at AutoZone. for now I can find you make my FanFiction chapters.

Lupin Aura and Semblance: information and clones of himself.

Jigen Aura and Semblance: power of firearms with perfectly good shots and aim.

Goemon Aura and Semblance: wind cut blast.

Rebecca Aura and Semblance: disguises and manipulating others.

A/N: this takes place before Round one.

in the library, **Lupin** was reading some books.

I can't believe all these books history about this place. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** flipped some of the pages of the book to know about some stuff.

he read some of the pages about where dust came from and how it was made. some of the pages know about different types of Grims.

I mean, I already know and I saw all of the Grims. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** read about 4 different types of books about World of Remnant.

they are so many things I don't know about this world. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** put back the 4 books back its shelf except one dropped the 4th book dropped a notebook from inside of it.

wait a minute is that. **Lupin** said.

when **Lupin** put his hand on the book of female hand also put her hand on the book.

when Lupin looked up and saw the girl, He noticed who it was.

R-R-Rebecca, is that really you? **Lupin** said in shock.

oh hey Lupin, it's has been a long time. **Rebecca** said to **Lupin**.

yeah I guess it has been a long time. **Lupin** said to **Rebecca**.

so what's important about this black notebook? **Rebecca** asked **Lupin**.

this is just my diary. **Lupin** replied to **Rebecca**.

I know you're hiding something about this book. **Rebecca** said to **Lupin**.

it's just important to me. **Lupin** said to **Rebecca**.

and why is that? **Rebecca** asked **Lupin**.

there are some things that I can't tell you about. **Lupin** said to **Rebecca**.

i see some personal information on this book that I can't how about. I see I'll have to give it to you. **Rebecca** said to **Lupin**.

 **Rebecca** give back the black notebook to **Lupin**. **Rebecca** kissed **Lupin** on the cheek.

I'll see you around. **Rebecca** said to **Lupin** , walking away.

*could I at least trust her, or perhaps she's trying to trick me and stab me in the back. just like Fujiko. come to think about it I haven't seen her around.* **Lupin** said in his mind.

 **Lupin** put the black notebook inside his jacket and walked out of the library, however some girl with white hair and a jacket with a hoods and shorts and the blue and white shoe.

this is just getting interesting. the girl said to herself and walked out of the library.

 **Lupin** was back in his dorm reading the black notebook.

this book is not even from this world. **Lupin** said to himself.

this book seems familiar. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** open the book and flips on the pages. he noticed some of the pages about his grandfather Lupin the 1st.

this book was about my grandfather and everything about him. Lupin said surprised.

of course it was. the girl said behind **Lupin** when he was reading.

oh my Jeez! ever heard about knocking. **Lupin** said to the girl.

sorry about that you left the door open and I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rai. **Rai** said introducing yourself.

 **Lupin** was very surprised about that name that sound familiar.

I feel like I remember you, you were that girl to was trying to be the king to kill everybody, but instead you were not the real person behind us all. and you were dead. **Lupin** said to **Rai**.

technically I survived it when I jumped down there there was some water so I survived it. **Rai** explains to **Lupin**.

oh I see that explains how you're still alive. **Lupin** said to **Rai**.

well it's good to see a old friend again. **Lupin** said to **Rai**.

well yeah you can say that again. **Rai** replied to **Lupin**.

so what exactly do you want for me? **Lupin** asked **Rai**.

how are things going? **Rai** replied to **Lupin**.

everything has been the same thing but wait let me know why you're asking this something important. **Lupin** said to **Rai**.

technically yes the Kings game will can have in this world. **Rai** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** was kind of confused and a little surprised about this.

I thought the virus was meant to only do an effect on people on earth but not here. **Lupin** said to **Rai**.

that's what it got stronger and intelligence and went into the technology of this world. **Rai** said to **Lupin**.

if I would find it then there will be any evidence. **Lupin** said to **Rai**.

it will be soon, I'll see you again. **Rai** said to **Lupin** , and left his dorm.

will she seems a little bit nicer than before. **Lupin** said.

he still continued reading the book until he stopped.

so I guess that's all for it for now. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** put the book down on the desk and stretched is arms.

well I guess I should definitely check up on it on the rest of my team. **Lupin** said leaving his dorm.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the black notebook is from Part V. but I look or that there will be som Part V stuff in this volume. see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 8: training for fight

training for fight

in the fighting class, **Lupin** and **Rubin** gang's we're watching a fight.

I have to admit some of these fights are pretty amazing. **Jigen** said.

I know if if there was any popcorn. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

yeah popcorn and soda to watch a fight. **Rebecca** said to **Lupin**.

but they do not allow us to eat in the class. **Jack** said to **Rebecca**.

And Pyrrha Nico's when's the fight. **Glenda** said.

thank you so much Miss Good Witch. **Pyrrha** said to **Glenda**.

I wonder who's going to fight next? **Rubin** asked.

well I mean surely not going to be. **Lupin** said to **Rubin**.

the next flight is going to be Lupin and Jigen will be fighting against Candin and Russel. Glenda said to them.

wait what? **Lupin** said in shock.

now Cardin I want you to to go easy on them in this fight. **Glinda** said to **Cardin**.

my pleasure to beat the crap out of them. **Cardin** said to **Glenda**.

for some reason I feel like I Pissed My Pants. **Lupin** said worried.

yes yeah I know how you feel. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** went into the fighting ring along with **Cardin** and **Russel**.

 **Cardin** cracked his knuckles and grinned at the two of them.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** looked at each other and smiled.

 **Cardin** got out his Mace and charged at **Lupin** and **Jigen** , however **Lupin** and **Jigen** dodged it. **Lupin** punched **Cardin** in the face and kicked him in the stomach. **Jigen** dodged some of the swords that **Russel** that he was trying to cut it.

some of the students were very surprised at the fight that was going on.

 **Lupin** took out his Walter and began to shoot at **Cardin**. **Cardin** dodge some of the bullets however he had some scratches, his Aura level was 48. **Lupin** took out a flash grenade and throw it up in the air and made a big light that made **Cardin** blind.

that is some great strategy right. **Rebecca** said impressed.

it's too bad I couldn't be picked to fight. **Goemon** said.

we will have our chance. **Rubin** said to **Goemon**.

however **Lupin** started to Glow among with his sibilance started to create another clone.

however the students were so surprised that saw another version of **Lupin**.

except he was wearing a red jacket.

the two **Lupin's** both looked at each other and started to do a combo move, they both kicked **Cardin** in the face and in the chest and did a combo kicked him in the face knock them down in the floor.

However **Jigen** took care of **Russel**. **Russel** was unconscious and on the floor.

dang I guess this life is very short. one student one said.

those two really did impressive. student two said to student one.

they really did came with a great strategy plan. student three said to students two.

clone one went back into the original **Lupin**.

agh.. well I guess that feel like a Ghost in my body. **Lupin** said.

what exactly was that? **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

I really have nothing. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

you just got lucky. **Cardin** said to **Lupin** and **Jigen**.

 **Rai** watched everything of the whole fight.

I guess you really are getting stronger Lupin. **Rai** said.

and I guess you really in locked your true power from inside of you. **Rai** said.

 **Rai** left of battle classroom.

Team RWBY, JNPR and Rubin and his gang, Goemon went to check up on them.

that was so amazing. **Ruby** said to **Lupin** with excitement.

how in the world did you make those clones? **Jaune** asked **Lupin**.

it may be that you unlocked it from inside of you. **Blake** said to **Lupin**.

everyone looked at **Blake** with surprised and confused.

perhaps I unlocked my Power Within Myself. I mean there is no other explanation. **Lupin** said to **Blake**.

that means some of you must have unlocked your own by believing Who You Are. **Blake** said to them.

well I guess so much that I don't even know what mines can be. **Rubin** said to **Blake**.

perhaps all of us were were granted with different types of powers. **Jack** said.

maybe some of our powers can be like strength, creation and others. **Goemon** said.

I'll still need to be in the library to learn about that. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

I can come with you to the library. **Blake** said to **Lupin**.

there's no need for that I can do it by myself. **Lupin** replied to **Blake**.

 **Lupin** left the battle class and went to the library.

looks like he has a lot of stuff to take care of. **Yang** said.

isn't that right, Blake. **Jigen** said to **Blake**.

everyone looked around but **Blake** was gone.

I really hate it when she does that. **Weiss** said.

 **Lupin** went through a dorm to read more about the black notebook.

however **Blake** was watching on top of a tree for outside the window.

something about that notebook got his attention. **Blake** whispered.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the character known as Rai is from an anime called Osama Game. so Rebecca has finally joined Lupins gang.

see you on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 9: A Dark Past

A Dark Past

 **Lupin** did remember time when he first played the Kings game it was a nightmare that's something that he couldn't forget.

 **Lupin** did not pay attention to everything around.

hey Lupin are you okay? **Rubin** asked **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** did not even respond back was complete silence.

giving some time to be alone. **Goemon** said to **Rubin**.

yeah he's bin through a whole lot of something. **Jigen** said.

what exactly did you mean by that. **Rubin** said to **Jigen**.

it's something that you've never would understand. **Jigen** said to **Rubin**.

it is difficult to say about his past. **Goemon** said to **Rubin**.

something about him that he does not want to say. **Jack** said.

we'll talk about this late. **Jigen** said to **Jack**.

after when class is over. **Goemon** said.

 **Blake** and **Rai** heard everything.

when class was over **Lupin** slammed his fist on the table that got everyone's attention.

all of the students except some left my classroom.

listen everyone I have something to say. **Lupin** said to everyone.

it has something to do with my past, before me and my brother came along. **Lupin** said to everyone.

some of the students were rather confused the situation.

where exactly are you going with this. **Jaune** said confused.

give him some time to talk. **John** said to **Jaune**.

*adem* as I was saying, when I arrived Beacon Academy in this dimension. on Earth I went to a school that had a tragic accident. you see that there was a horrible game called the King Game. however it wasn't an ordinary game it was actual life and death. **Lupin** said continuing his past story.

some of the students did not replied some of them had a mixed expression on their faces horrified and shocked.

some of the students started to act crazy, however the orders of the kings were horrifying and sick. however the king wanted me alive for some reason I didn't know how we know about me and my brother. **Lupin** began to continue to a story.

that the nightmare was all over, if it was over but still I tried to save some of my friends I didn't save nobody... **Lupin** said to everyone.

some of the students began to cry others felt like this guy could not be forgiven for his sins.

sorry for what happened. **Yang** said to **Lupin**.

it's not your fault, I'll not let him kill anyone else. **Lupin** replied to **Yang**.

I know it was like God damn nightmare from hell. **Jigen** said.

that is just fucking wrong.. **Rubin** said.

it was a dark past that something I couldn't forget. **Lupin** said.

I know what you mean. **I** said.

everyone looked at me.

is that really you bro? **Lupin** said to me.

I know how much you felt the pain.

besides you should let the past go. **I** said to **Lupin**.

I know it's just I felt so bad and guilty. **Lupin** said to me.

just don't beat yourself from the inside. **Blake** said to **Lupin**.

*sign* I know, I know. it's just I should not beat myself up, if that King games came. **Lupin** said.

I am very searching about it. **I** said to **Lupin**.

everyone else left and didn't say a word.

 **Lupin** and the rest of the Academy team's walked along with him.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lupin told everyone about the Kings game that will happen to every one of his friends they met at the school. see you all in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 10: Team RWBY vs Team ABRN

Team RWBY vs Team ABRN

golden sun in an orange sky over the tall grass and autumn trees. In front of Summer Gravestone is a young girl with a cloak billowing petals in the breeze. Hands clasped and hood up, **Ruby Rose** stands over the white stone memorial.

(lowering her hood, smiling sadly downward) Hey, mom. **Ruby** said.

(looks down at the inscription: "Summer_Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter")

Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. (shrugs) He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. (looks forlornly) I miss you too. (pause) Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Blake and Weiss Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow. **Ruby** said.

(A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable **Zeiw** and the sight of her father **Taiyang Xiao Long** in the trees behind her)

Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck! (She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother:) It was good to talk. **Ruby** said.

With that said, **Ruby** jogs back to her family as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight.

A falling petal shifts the view of the camera away from the sky and over the grassy mountains, where a stadium of epic proportions is seen. Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, **Ruby** fires and swings her Crescent Rose at an target as **Blake Belladonna** exchanges blows with **Reese Chloris** the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the Hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally **Yang** **Xiao Long** dodges the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four Kingdoms symbols united as one.

Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor? **Port** asked **Oobleck**.

Doctor. (brightens up excitedly again) And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament! **Oobleck** said to **Port**.

For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival tournament! broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum. **Port** said. (he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds)

 **Lupin** and his gang were watching. **Rubin** and his gang we're also watching the fight.

The Coliseum is shown in its full glory, as shuttle craft transport people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovers around the airspace of Beacon Academy. Explosions are seen throughout the battlefield, but the view shifts back to the announcers as they begin speaking again.

If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules. **Port** asked **Oobleck**.

The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill. **Oobleck** said to **Port**.

Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom! **Port** said to **Oobleck**.

(the hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown)

And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that! **Oobleck** said to **Port**.

(as they say this, the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in Vale here everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection.)

Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven. **Port** said to **Oobleck**.

The announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for **Reese** to direct it back at her opponent. **Blake** blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as **Blake** delivers several slashes and kicks. **Reese** deflects each attack and spins her Weapon around until she can flips way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking **Blake**. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and **Blake** uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. **Blake** winces with sympathy.

Blake's stilt this is increasing. **Goemon** said.

she's becoming quite of a ninja. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

Meanwhile, **Yang** lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. **Yang** and **Arslan** are both thrown back, but **Yang** reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send **Yang** skidding on the ground. While **Yang** tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, **Arslan** rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

those two girls are pretty strong. **Jigen** said.

strong and pretty hot. **John** said to **Jigen**.

I'm not even think about the fact that you will bet down. **Jigen** replied to **John**.

Nearby, **Nadir Shiko** tries aiming with his assault rifle at **Yang** before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

Got your back! **Ruby** said, looks up from her sniper scope.

But who's got yours? **Bolin** asked **Ruby**.

 **Ruby** looks up behind her as **Bolin** twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and **Weiss** kicks him through it into a rock.

that is pretty impressive. **Rubin** said.

this is a great strategy plan. **Lupin** said to **Rubin**.

My BFF! **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

No! **Weiss** replied to **Ruby** , run off.

Yes. **Ruby** whispering to herself.

 **Bolin** crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and **Ruby** uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to **Weiss** ' side, and **Bolin** rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over **Ruby's** swing as he continues running.

Whaaat!? **Ruby** yelled in shock.

 **Bolin** manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to **Reese** over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, **Reese** fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at **Blake** , then uses the board's heat to free **Nadir** from his icy snare.

She comes back to **Blake** and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks **Blake** through a frozen pillar. **Reese** attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, **Blake** launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees **Blake** with her back turned to her under an arch. **Reese** grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon **Blake** is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes **Reese** to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. **Reese** crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

damn that got hurt a lot. **Rubin** said.

I guess, one of the members of the team is taken out. **Jigen** said to **Rubin**.

(as **Reese's** Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground)

Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level! **Port** said.

Oh, she really should've worn a helmet! **Oobleck** said.

Back in the fight, **Arslan** uses her rope to swing around and avoid **Yang** right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. **Nadir** comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches **Bolin** at him. The two teammates are helpless as **Weiss** creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when **Arslan** sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

don't tell me I know what there going to do. **Rubin** said.

they are to go do a special move. **Lupin** said to **Rubin**.

you mean more like a power move. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

Yang! ( **Yang** turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape) NOW! **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

Knowing what to do, **Yang** blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching **Blake's** pistol as her teammate uses **Ruby** as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as **Blake** whips a screaming **Yang** around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

now that is pretty cool. **Jack** said.

taking out all three members the team. **Jigen** said to **Jack**.

I have to admit Yang has grown a little bit strong. **Lupin** said.

(as the buzzer sounds and **Ruby** cheers "YAAAAAY!" in the background:)

a man with black jackets among his own team, he was only looking at **Ruby**.

I know I will be waiting for you my daughter. the man said.

Yes! **Yang** said.

And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious! **Port** said.

WE DID IIIIII- Ruby yelled.

-...is anyone else starving? Ruby said suddenly hunched over.

I may have worked up an appetite. Blake said, the growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement , much to its owner embarrassment.

(sarcastically shrugging her arms) Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. (the view zooms out to show a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all)Oh, wait. **Weiss** said sarcastic.

It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too. **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

I was being facetious? **Weiss** replied to **Ruby**.

Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!? **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

Come on! I know just the place. **Yang** said to them.

Team RWBY starts to follow **Yang** , but **Weiss** suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on herScroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

Hey! Might be hard to eat without this. **Emerald** said to **Ruby** , holding a red wallet filled withLien.

(frantically patting around her outfit, panicking) No, no, no, no! **Ruby** said worried.

(laughs) Good to see you, Ruby. **Emerald** said to **Ruby**.

(takes the wallet back from her "friend" and puts it away) Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst! **Ruby** replied to **Emerald**.

What's up, Em? **Yang** said to **Emerald**.

Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome! **Emerald** said to **Yang**.

(blushing and mumbling) Oh, shut your stupid little face... **Ruby** said to **Emerald**.

heard your team progressed to the next round too. **Blake** said to **Emerald**.

How'd they do in the fight? **Weiss** said to **Emerald**.

How'd they do in the fight? **Yang** asked **Emerald**.

 **Emerald** tilts her head up in thought, remembering how she blasted opponents with herrevolvers, then slashed behind her as **Mercury Black** kicks out a shotgun blast with hisboots. **Cinder Fall** did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the camera focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irisesas she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

(coming back to reality, nodding) Really well. **Emerald** said.

That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together? **Yang** asked **Emerald**.

Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of... (looking back at **Mercury** as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so) ...introverted.Reallysocially awkward. **Emerald** said to them.

Aaahh.coooh! **Rubin** sneezed.

is something wrong? **Jack** said to **Rubin**.

I thought someone said something about me. **Rubin** said to **Jack**.

(nodding) Ooh, yeah, I could see that. **Yang** said to **Emerald**.

Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys? **Emerald** asked them.

Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision. **Ruby** said to **Emerald**.

We put it to a vote. **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote. **Ruby** said to **Emerald**.

We voted for Weiss and Yang. **Blake** said.

I will happily represent Team RWBY. **Weiss** said.

(pounding her fists together) Yeah, we're going to kick some butt! **Yang** said.

(laughs) Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya. **Emerald** said.

Wouldn't have it any other way. **Yang** said to **Emerald**.

(she turns and walks away from them as they do the same) Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights. **Emerald** said.

(waving her arm) Have fun! **Ruby** said to **Emerald**.

See you later! **Emerald** said to them.(immediately drops the act as she walks with Mercury and looks disgusted)

So, how are the new friends? **Mercury** asked **Emerald**.

I hate them. **Emerald** replied to **Mercury**.

Orders are orders. **Mercury** said to **Emerald**.

(mashes her fingers together angrily) I just... how can they beso happy all the time!? **Emerald** said angry to **Mercury**.

Did you at least get what we want? **Mercury** asked **Emerald**.

It's the heiress and the bimbo. **Emerald** said to **Mercury**.

Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with. **Mercury** said to **Emerald** and walked away.

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead sayingA Simple Wok, Team RWBY sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

I'll have a bowl of the regular, please. **Yang** said, a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

Oohhh... I'll take the same. **Ruby** said, a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

Do you have anything with a low-salt ...? (a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead) Um... okay... **Weiss** said.

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to theShopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers herSchnee Dust Companycredit card to the Shopkeep.

Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!? **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round. **Weiss** said to **Yang**.

(her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED")

What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance! **Weiss** said confused.

(looking around panicked, she attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat) Nooo!! **Blake** said.

hey! **Lupin** said.

yo what's up? **Rubin** said.

Team RWBY saw both **Lupin** and **Rubin** gangs along with Team JNPR.

hey Lupin, it good see. **Ruby** said to **Lupin**.

thought exactly you need some help. **Pyrrha** said to them.

besides we know that card was empty. **Jack** said to **Weiss**.

how did you know about that? **Weiss** said surprised to **Jack**.

somebody hacked into your account. **Jigen** said to **Weiss**.

Aw, you don't have to ... before **Yang** could say anything she was interrupted by **Blake**.

But they could!!! **Blake** said.

later than they ate all of the noodles bowls.

those noodles taste better than Robin. **Lupin** said.

you can say that again. **Rubin** said to **Lupin**.

almost taste just like Japanese noodles. **Rebecca** said.

I hope you all enjoyed the meal. **Pyrrha** said to them.

oh yes we did. **Lupin** and **Rubin** both said to **Pyrrha** , and look at each other.

I heard that we're going to coming up in the next round. **Ruby** said to Them.

of course we will do good on a round. **Lupin** said to **Ruby**.

well I mean you got a Master thief, A gunman, a Samurai and a celebrity. **Nora** said to them.

kind of true. **Jigen** said to **Nora**.

you are kind of a big crazy. **John** said to **Nora**.

well yes I can always be so crazy with electricity. **Nora** said to **Jigen**.

she's not strong. **Jaune** said.

Team LJGR get ready for your fight round! the microphone said.

and that has to be us. **Lupin** said.

let's get ready to fight. **Jigen** said.

we wish you luck. **Weiss** said to them.

I always do need luck on our side. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

and Team LJZR left to go to the fighting arena.

Team RWBY enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats as **Emerald** and **Mercury** are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

(having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn) I wonder who's gonna win. **Mercury** asked **Emerald**.

Tch. As if we didn't already know. **Emerald** replied to **Mercury**.

(walking up behind them, showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest as she takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket)

Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch. **Cinder** said to them,her eyes glow with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as **Mercury** and **Emerald** share a devious smirk.

well looks like our next round will be Team LJGR from Beacon! Port said.

Team LJGR vs against Team CAML. Port said.

and Team CAML from Haven Academy. **Port** said.

Team CAML walked up to the other side of the fighting arena.

 **Lupin** looked at **Layla** with a serious look, but she had a smile on her face.

 **Jigen** what's going to reach for his revolver at **Midori**.

 **Goemon** was going to take out his sword at **Alullaby**.

 **Rebecca** was going to get she pistol at **Ciel**.

Smooth Criminals in Remnant Vol.3 Opening (Monkey Majik)

So here he comes right on time

And he has class and quite a style

All of his own and they all know him

As Lupin the Third.

 **Lupin** was driving his Fiat fast.

SSSN and CAML we're fighting against some of the Grim's.

He walks a line, one fine line

Though danger lies, he'll be just fine

He's here today, but gone tomorrow

He's Lupin the Third.

Jigen was firing his revolver at some of the White Fang and Grimm's.

Goemon cut some of the mercenaries and some soldiers in half with a sword including a tank.

All his life has been

One rollercoaster ride of dreams

No time for looking back, never regretting that

His smile is all that he can leave behind.

Lupin was running away for some Atlas soldiers that someone frames him.

And there he goes nice and slow

Wish he would stay another day

So we can give darkness away

My Lupin the Third.

Team RWBY or finding against some Of Cinders team.

All his life has been

One rollercoaster ride of dreams

No time for looking back, forgetting who or what

His song is all that he can leave behind.

me and Lupin were face-to-face against Albert.

On silent nights I hear him still

Whistling a tune I know so well

Gun in hand, rose in the other

He's Lupin the Third.

To Be Continued...

A/N: is the nextis the next chapter Team LJGR vs CAML in the next round.


	13. Chapter 11: Team LJGR VS Team CAML

Team LJGR VS Team CAML

On the stadium a lot of people were cheering.

Team LJGR we're staring at Team CAML with a serious look.

On Team LJGR showed up ruin City platform.

On Team CAML showed the beach platform.

I hope you're scared of the water. **Layla** said to **Lupin**.

Who says I'm scared of the water that would be Neptune. **Lupin** replied to **Layla**.

Besides where can I going you are good. **Jigen** said.

The match begins in 3...2...1..BEGAN!! **Port** said.

 **Rebecca** ran to the beach side and took out she pistol and begin to shoot at **Ciel**.

But **Ciel** block the bullets with her drill sword and begin to strike at **Rebecca** with a few Dodge.

 **Layla** took her staff out and we can to attack **Lupin**. She began begin to strike him but every time dodged it.

While with **Jigen** and **Alullaby** on the ruined area.

Is this the best you got. **Alullaby** said.

Not really but I'm still the greatest Gun Man. **Jigen** said to **Alullaby**.

But even that I guess you also have an embarrassing secrets. **Jigen** said to **Alullaby** started to blush.

*Flashback begin*

On the beach, **Midori** was sitting down relaxing with her bikini. **Layla** came closer to her and grabbed her to when is your next to her boobs. **Alullaby** didn't say a word begin to blush

*Flashback ended*

So you're not going to say a word aren't you. **Jigen** said to **Midori**.

 **Midori** didn't replied to **Jigen** instead she came out of the room when building and ready to fight him.

Do you really want to know what I think of Layla? **Midori** asked **Jigen**.

Like what? **Jigen** asked confused **Midori**.

She's a pervert!!! **Midori** yelled angrily at **Jigen**.

 **Jigen** was really surprised at **Midori** in front of him.

 **Jigen** Point his revolver at **Midori** and a few shots at her and the combo punches instead she blocks a few but also got hit which caused her Aura to come down.

And Midori is out now it's a 3 on 3. **Oobleck** said.

 **Jigen** picked up **Midori** and carried her on his back.

But why are you helping me? **Midori** asked confused.

It's because you don't have to ask for favor even if I am in love. **Jigen** replied to **Midori**.

Meanwhile with **Goemon** and **Alullaby** were on the wrecked ship the Beach area.

You know a Samurai's word is this Duty. **Goemon** said seriously to **Alullaby**.

 **Goemon** and begin to attack her with his sword instead Alullaby she blocked his sword with hers.

No but I still know one thing I am still born with courage. **Alullaby** said to **Goemon**.

I see, a fight to the deat. **Goemon** replied to **Alullaby**.

I wouldn't... Before **Alullaby** could say another word she was knocked out.

 **Goemon** hit her on the head on the chest on the back, **Alullaby** her Aura was going down. **Goemon** carried **Alullaby** to the center of the Arena.

I...I..I. did my best as a ninja. **Alullaby** said to **Goemon**.

No you did very good as a ninja and still did good. **Goemon** replied to Alullaby.

 **Alullaby** smiled at **Goemon**.

 **Lupin** took out his Walther P-38 and shoot a few rounds of bullets at Layla. Instead she blocked the bullets with her staff.

You may be good with your staff but I can a few tricks up my sleeves. **Lupin** said to **Layla**.

Oh I'll see what you got. **Layla** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** throw the ball in the air and shoot it with his Walter, which showed a flashing bright light that blinded **Layla**.

 **Lupin** came out from The Rock and punched **Layla's** boobs which caused her turn her face red and kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach which caused her or to go down.

And one more Still Remains on the stadium. **Port** said to **Oobleck**.

It looks team LJGZ is going win. **Oobleck** said to **Port**.

 **Layla** was blushing very much as she keeps on Staring at **Lupin**.

My greatest lover ever. **Layla** said pervertedly.

 **Midori** Slapped **Layla** on the head.

Ow! Geez what the hell was that for? **Layla** asked **Midori**.

To not be a pervert. **Midori** replied to **Layla**.

What's taking so long for pop star? **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

Don't worry he'll be back any seconds. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

Until they saw a big explosion over there.

Oh shit!,Was that supposed to happen? **Lupin** asked.

I don't know. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

 **Rebecca** got to jump up into the air and land a perfect landed.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** both clap their hands that they were excited.

 **Rebecca** put **Ciel** to the ground gently and walked to Lupin and the rest of the team.

you know you didn't have to keep us all waiting. **Lupin** said to **Rebecca**.

she was the leader after all but not an easy one to take care of. **Rebecca** said to **Lupin**.

Well looks like he got you very well. **Alullaby** said to **Ciel**.

He was very well skill and very good. **Ciel** replied to **Alullaby**.

And team LJGR and wins the round. **Port** said.

It seems they have very good strategies. **Oobleck** said to **Port**.

I guess after all it takes a team to learn the enemy moves. **Port** replied to **Oobleck**.

you know I guess their team actually win. **Blake** said.

not too bad strategies to. **Ruby** said.

I guess we actually learn how to do it. **Yang** said.

you have done well my brother. **I** said.

I guess your brother can be the greatest fighter. **Rai** said to **me**.

Maybe. **I** replied to **Rai**.

You know we should definitely celebrate with something to drink. **Lupin** said.

Yeah maybe no more beer. **Jigen** said.

maybe we should definitely get some soda and some soft drinks. **Layla** said.

Yeah and get something to eat too. **Midori** said.

I guess fighting really does work up an appetite. **Alullaby** said.

Team LJGR along with Team CAML to celebrate their victory.

A/N: this is a figh with Team LJGR against Team CAML. also I gave in Midori little a flashback. I hope you all enjoyed it and see all in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 12: Demon 311

Demon 311

A/N: Demon 311 is from the ghost train 2: The Clinchfield Curse. so I thought I would make this a little bit scarier. this takes place during Lessons Learned.

one night **me** and **Lupin** was driving back to Beacon Academy.

however we had to make a long way, While making it through a railway Crossing.

well I guess think. **I** said to **Lupin**.

been a long night. **Lupin** replied to **me**.

while driving near the railroad crossing, they heard a bell and the whistle that was not familiar.

they stopped the car in the middle of the railroad crossing, me and Lupin looked around and saw nothing no trains or nothing.

that does not sounds like a normal whistle. **I** said.

sounds just like a.. **Lupin** said to **me**.

American locomotive!?! **I** said confused and shocked.

impossible there is no American locomotive on this planet. **Lupin** said to **me**.

when they turn around they saw red flashing light and red steam like the color blood.

oh my God.. I said in fear. **I** said in fear.

what? what is a who is that? **Lupin** said to **me**.

 **me** and **Lupin** close our eyes, waiting for a crash but total silence break the air.

 **me** and **Lupin** both slowly opened their eyes and looked around for anything.

okay who or what was that? **Lupin** asked **me**.

that is something I cannot tell you about. **I** said to **Lupin**.

what you know that locomotive? **Lupin** asked **me**

some things were left to be unkept. **I** replied to **Lupin**.

well I see you at something about that locomotive does haunt you. **Lupin** said to **me**.

we got back to Beacon Academy and went back to our separate dorms.

 **me** and **Lupin** both had a hard time sleeping thinking about the ghost train

*I didn't reply on her if I could think about something to haunted me from the rest of my life.* **I** said inside my mind.

*has to be her that demon 311, why did she came to this planet?, what is she after?* **I** asked to myself.

the next morning I woke up but still thinking about the Demon 311.

what huge crowd was talking about the mysterious locomotive that was demonic and giving them nightmares.

it was so strange when I was walking in the train yard I heard a whistle and a bell then I saw a red light red Steam a huge locomotives that I never seen before vanished into the Mist. **Nora** said.

I know it's kind of weird. **Ren** said to **Nora**.

asked if it was like Supernatural things. **Jaune** said to **Ren**.

why is exactly Supernatural thing happening in Vale? **Blake** said to **Ren**.

come to think of it I never seen a locomotive like that before. **Weiss** said.

do you think it's actually a ghost? **Nora** said in shock.

who believes in ghosts it's probably an effect. **Cardin** said didn't pay attention or did not believe it.

there's no way it can be in the fact it was real. **Yang** said to **Cardin**.

almost to real life from the underworld came from. **Pyrrha** said to **Cardin**.

oh my gosh, Ghost came to haunt us!?? **Ruby** said in shock.

may I have your attention please. **I** said to them.

everyone else looked at me.

I know about that locomotive. **I** said to them.

you know about it!?? **Ruby** yelled at me.

there was some things mankind were not allowed to know about. **I** said to **Ruby**.

I still keeping secrets from all of us. **Blake** said to me.

it is a dark secret something I can't tell you, but now I have no choice but to tell you it. **I** said to **Blake**.

if it does if it doesn't mean if you have to yell at me, now where should I begin. it happened on her a long time ago in 1967. there was an American locomotive called 311, most people do not trust 311 because she had a bad lock screen. but even then one night she was meant to carry a logging to the other side of the bridge but I would have heard it was been a rainy showers however the purge was made of wood at the time. until then she falls into the river. a few months or weeks past a series of bizarre events happened. just calling it The Phantom or known as the demon 311 has been know for all. it is said you can if you were brave enough to walk across a black wolf Mountain on Halloween night. their lives a spear hunting a bridge. but yet there was also a curse to. it said if you heard about or scream of a whistle just remembered this you cannot run or you cannot hide you will be found but will never tell to live the tale. **I** explained to everyone the whole story.

all of the team stood there in silence and almost felt like they heard this from a horror movie.

 **Ruby** almost felt like she heard this story somewhere.

just feel so weird. **Jaune** said.

if I'm kind of believing this, then yes. **Rai** said to me.

I know, now that demon 311 is here there is no telling what she will do. **I** said worried.

or maybe she will spread her curse. **Blake** said to me.

well that is a coincidence but there is still no idea that could happen. **Ruby** said to me.

the victims them said she took with her, must have the same number as her. **I** said to **Ruby**.

if I were you should keep a Faraway distance away from her. **I** said to **Ruby**.

between the curse itself is very powerful. **I** said to them.

some of the teams were very worried and horrified.

so that means all the other victims were dead!?? **Velvet** said even in more shock.

yes you will be vanished Into Thin Air and into internal Darkness. **I** replied to **Velvet**.

I'm sorry for scaring you like that. **I** apologize to **Velvet**.

it's no need for that I will forgive you. **Velvet** replied to me.

 **Lupin** and his gang heard everything they almost were kind of a bit worried.

well I guess now, this could be a problem. **Lupin** said to himself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: since most of Teams more concerned about the story and the dark secret about 311, then I told everyone about the story who knows what will happen. see you all in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 13: Lupin VS the Daltons

Lupin VS the Daltons

A/N: the Daltons are from the TV show called Lucky Luke.

in the city of Vale everything was normal.

four men entered the city.

 **Lupin** was enjoying this soda. until he saw four men walking to the bank.

*who the heck are they?* **Lupin** said whispered.

when **Lupin** got closer to the bank he heard gunshots, a bunch of civilians are screaming in fear and ran outside.

don't listen here. the shortest man said to the **Bank owner**.

whatever you say. **Bank owner** said nervously to the short man.

that's right that we are the Daltons since the greatest criminals. **Joe** said to **Bank** **owner**.

the Daltons I think I heard about you guys. **Lupin** said to **Joe**.

 **Joe** , **Jack** and **William** and **Avril** saw **Lupin**.

and who the heck are you? **Joe** said to **Lupin**.

my name is Lupin the Third. **Lupin** said to **Joe**.

wait ,Lupin the third as Lupin the Third!?! **Jack** replied in shock.

I'm going to tell you to put your guns down or do by force. **Lupin** said in a threatening way to the Dalton's.

the Daltons begin to laugh at **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** didn't even say a word about a serious face. and got on his Walter-38 and shot their hats.

 **Joe** was kind of surprised how **Lupin** shot fast bullets just like **Luke**.

shooting style it's just like!?! **Joe** said with rage and anger.

Lucky Luke!?!! **Joe** said in shock and horror.

I'm not exactly who you think I am! **Lupin** yelled at **Joe**.

the Daltons aim they're revolvers at **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** Dodge sound of bullets, **Lupin** got behind a table for cover and shot.

 **Lupin** throw the flash grenade into the air which blinded the Daltons.

hey where did he go? **Avril** said confused.

he mostly useful type of flash grenade. **William** said to **Avril**.

we can't even see. **Jack** said.

I guess we must have on your estimated him. **Joe** said.

 **Lupin** came out and punched the Dalton's one at a time.

that takes care of them. **Lupin** said and walked out of the bank.

the police walked into the bank and went their guns at the Dalton's.

freeze! **officer** said to them

the police came and arrested the Dalton Brothers.

dang it. **Jack** said.

I will get my revenge on him. **Joe** said in anger.

well he's already gone. **Avril** replied to **Joe**.

Avril shut up! the three of them said to **Avril**.

save it for court. **officer** said to them.

the Daltons went inside the police car and drove off.

that took care of those four fools. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** looked at the the watch any nudist it was time for him to get back to the Coliseum.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lupin the third vs The Dalton's Brother's from The New Adventures of Lucky Luke. see you all in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 14: Memories

Memories

A/N: however since telling about the coast train of clinchfield curse to the students.

however this will be a short chapter, since I'll be continued with the main story.

inside at Team RWBY Drom

however **Ruby** was thinking about the 311 ghost train.

*what's this weird feeling, feels like I know this story before.* **Ruby** said in her mind.

but how did you know about the 311 story? **Ruby** said to herself.

 **Ruby** head begin to hurt and feel like Memories came from the past.

 **Yang** came into the room.

Hey lil sis what's wrong? **Yang** said to **Ruby**.

nothing I feel like I remembered something. **Ruby** said to **Yang**.

it was a memory of what? **Yang** asked **Ruby**.

something about that 311 story. **Ruby** replied to **Yang**.

come on little sister it's just a story that trying to scare people. **Yang** said to **Ruby**.

I'm not sure maybe I heard it before. **Ruby** said to **Yang**.

well we better hurry up. **Yang** said to **Ruby**.

why are you in a hurry? **Ruby** asked **Yang**.

because team ABSR is going to fight against team CRLD. **Yang** said to **Ruby**.

 **Ruby** and **Yang** left the room and went the Coliseum to see which team is going to win.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now it's time to get back to the main story, and however Ruby did got some memories. see you all in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 15: Team ABSR VS Team CRDL

Team ABSR VS Team CRDL

A/N: OC Team ABSR members: Acer, E-101 (Beta), Snake eyes and Red Hood.

on the tournament stage, Team ABSR and Team CRDL.

get ready fight. **Port** said.

hope, you loser's are going to die! **Cardin** said to them.

hmp! i don't care if you make fun of us. **I** said to **Cardin**.

that made **Cardin** and his team pissed.

3..2..1.. fight! **Oobleck** said.

 **Beta** did a power punched to **Dove's** face.

that's a power punch! **Port** said.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were cheering.

how that is a punch. **Nora** said.

damn it! **Dove** said.

 **Dove** was charging at the **Beta** , **Beta** punched him and throw them on the floor.

 **Dove** aura was at %10.

oh I'm sorry, did you say something about losing. because you are the ones are about to lose! **I** said to **Cardin**.

however **Cardin** came charging at me, however **I** dodged it and kicked him on the head.

now that's a combo kick! **Oobleck** said.

I really want to make sure you're dead. **Cardin** said to me.

well I guess you're not. **I** said to **Cardin**.

 **Red Hood** was hiding behind a rock, **Russel** and **Sky** we're looking for him.

however **Snake-Eyes** came behind **Sky** and knock him out.

however **Russel** let his guard down **Red** **Hood** came out from The Rock and begin shooting at him.

nice sneak attack. **Red Hood** said to **Snake Eye**.

I guess we really did rehearse this strategy. **Snake Eye** said to **Red** Hood.

how about some great strategy that they came up with. **Blake** said.

I realize they have took down some of the team. **Weiss** said.

 **Sky** aura was at %05.

 **Russel** aura was at %09.

 **Cardin** was charging towards me and trying to punch me, however **I** dodged a few punches and kicks him in the stomach.

 **Cardin** aura was at %10

I trained so hard. **Cardin** said.

next time try with some good reflexes. **I** said to **Cardin**.

next time I will get you! **Cardin** said to me.

there is no next time. **I** said to **Cardin**.

oh dang it! **Cardin** replied to me.

that was pretty good. **Lupin** said.

I guess that was pretty quick fight. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

Come on, let's go congratulate 'em. **Yang** said to them.

The four girls get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and **Ruby** to bounce into her **Lupin** and the rest of his gang saw the airship.

Uh, what are you viewing? **Ruby** asked **Weiss**.

who's Airship is that? **Lupin** asked.

She's here! **Weiss** said.

and who would that be? **Goemon** asked **Weiss**.

guess you must be too excited to see whatever it is. **Jigen** said to **Goemon**.

The Schnee heiress' face displays a mix of joy and anxiety.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Weiss sister Winter has arrived that means Qrow and the rest of Lupin friends. and there will be a fight. see all the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 16: Meet Weiss Older sister and

Meet Weiss Older sister and Ruby's uncle

A/N: this takes place in It's Brawl in the Family.

at the Beacon Academy Courtyard **Weiss** , **Ruby** , **Lupin** and **Jigen** running to Docking Bay.

Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who isshe!? **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

and why is she so important to? **Lupin** asked **Weiss**.

It's Winter. **Weiss** said.

who? **Jigen** said confused.

 **Ruby** , **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Weiss** watching **Winter Schnee** , escorted by crimson-colored Atlas soldiers and and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship.

Wait... Your sister? **Ruby** said confused.

I never knew is that you had a sister. **Lupin** said.

yeah I have no idea. **Jigen** said.

Winter! (the two then run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them) Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... (suddenly curtsies) Your presence honors us. **Weiss** said to **Winter**.

Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different. **Winter** said to **Weiss**.

that's because it's Autumn. **Lupin** said to **Winter**.

 **Weiss** punches **Lupin** in the shoulder, causing his to gasp in pain before turning back to his sibling.

Ow! ,what was that for? **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

So, what are you doing here? **Weiss** asked **Winter**.

Classified. **Winter** replied to **Weiss**.

Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying? **Weiss** asked **Winter**.

Classified. **Winter** replied to **Weiss**.

the always say classified. **Lupin** said to **Winter**.

 **Winter** gave **Lupin** the cold the look that almost made him intimidated.

okay I'm not going to say anything. **Lupin** said nervous.

is this man a friend of yours? **Winter** asked **Weiss**.

oh yes he is. **Weiss** replied to **Winter**.

yes my name is Lupin the Third, it's a pleasure to meet you your highness. **Lupin** said introduced himself to **Winter**.

I see you got great manners. **Winter** said to **Lupin**.

and I'm Jigen, pleasure to meet you. **Jigen** said to to **Winter**.

your behavior is on unwelcome. **Winter** said to **Jigen**.

 **Jigen** was going to ignore what **Winter** said to him.

I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters? **Weiss** said to **Winter**.

Really? **Weiss** said.

Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards. **Winter** said to **Weiss**.

Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds onlylookunstable. **Weiss** said to **Winter**.

Bunk beds? **Winter** said to **Weiss**.

well, that was a bit cold. **Lupin** said.

I'm wondering to call themselves the ice Queen. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

tell me about it. **Ruby** said.

 **Weiss** , **Winter** and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before shifting to first-person view, where a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

Hey! (group turns around to see the man who was previously seen in the Crow Bar) Yeah, I'm talking to you,Ice Queen! **Qrow** said to **Winter**.

 **Qrow** was with **Nyx** , **Albert** were alongside him.

Halt! **Winter** said.

Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!? **Weiss** said to **Qrow**.

yeah I have no idea who I'm talking to. **Nyx** said to **Weiss**.

let's just say I'm here only for Lupin. **Albert** said to **Weiss**.

wait what? **Weiss** said confused.

who are you people? **Winter** asked them.

let's just say we're not from this place. **Nyx** said to **Weiss**.

what do you mean? **Winter** asked them.

just say they they told me that they're not from this dimension. **Qrow** said to **Winter**.

 **Winter** did not even believe anything what **Qrow** said.

 **Winter** charged at **Nyx** , **Nyx** dodged her attack and punched her in the face.

what!? **Weiss** said shock.

 **Qrow** got out of seitan and joins the fight, **Qrow** and **Winter** both we're fighting with their melee weapons.

 **Albert** got out his Walter-4 begin shooting a winter.

 **Nyx** took out a silencer pistol and begin shooting.

 **Winter** dodge some of their bullets but however had a cut in on her face from one of the bullets.

you're going to pay for that! **Winter** yells at them.

 **Winter** came charging at **Nyx** and **Albert** , **Albert** Crouch down and **Nyx** Dodge the attack again, **Albert** punched winter in the stomach while **Nyx** hit her on the neck with the what is the end of the pistol.

 **Ruby** , **Lupin** and **Jigen** enters the crowd next to her teammate.

What's going on?! **Ruby** asked **Weiss**.

Some crazy guy's just started attacking my sister! **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

Oh no! Who would do such a th- (sees Winter's opponent)That is my uncle! **Ruby** replied to **Weiss**.

This that Nyx? **Jigen** said.

and...and.. Albert? **Lupin** said.

What?! **Weiss** said in shock and confused.

Huh? **Mercury** said then runs off from the impromptu duel, as the two continue their battle.

The fight comes to a close, with **Winter** propelling herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards **Qrow** , just before a commanding voice is loudly heard in the courtyard, stopping her blade's point mere inches away from **Qrow's** neck.

SCHNEE! **Ironwood** yelled at **Winter**.

 **Winter** looks behind her to see **General** **Ironwood** standing behind her, with **Penny** behind him.

General Ironwood, sir! **Winter** said to **Ironwood**.

What in the world do you think you're doing? **Ironwood** said to **Winter**.

He started the altercation, sir! **Winter** said to **Ironwood**.

That's actually not first. **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

Is that right? (Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame) Andyou. (Qrow points to himself in mock confusion) What are you doinghere? **Ironwood** said to **Qrow**.

I could be asking you the same thing. **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

Now, now, everyone. (intervening beside Glynda Goodwitch) There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at theColosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn. **Ozpin** said to them.

Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess. **Glynda** said.

Let's go. **Ironwood** said to them.

As **Ironwood** and **Winter** leave, **Penny** notices **Ruby** and quietly waves to her, while **Ruby** waves back. **Ruby** then leaps giddily onto **Qrow's** arm, shaking her legs in delight.

Uncle Qrow!!!(as she hangs on **Qrow's** outstretched arm) Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!? **Ruby** said with excitement to **Qrow**.

Nope. **Qrow** replied to **Ruby**.

 **Lupin** walk up to Albert.

hey Albert. **Lupin** said to **Albert**.

hey Lupin. **Albert** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Alberta** and **Lupin** both stared at each other with a serious look.

 **Velvet** walked up to stop the both of them from fighting each other.

okay okay both of your break it's out. **Velvet** said to them.

VELVET!?? **Lupin** said in shock.

wait, wait, wait.. your name is Velvet!?? **Weiss** said to **velvet**

Usher her name is Velvet Crow. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

well I guess that does make a lot of sense. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

just don't forget about me. **Sega Saturn** said to them.

Your...Sega Saturn!!? **Lupin** said even more shocked.

but you know her? **Weiss** asked **Lupin**.

oh yeah I forgot to mention that she is the protagonist for my brother. **Lupin** replied to **Weiss**.

Qrow!Albert and Nyx! I need the three of you in my office. **Ozpin** said to them.

be careful partner. **Lupin** said to **Albert**.

the same thing goes to you. **Albert** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Ozpin's** office late at night. **Ironwood** is waiting with his arms crossed while **Winter** is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking **Qrow** , accompanied by **Goodwitch** and **Ozpin** , arrive in the elevator.

What were you thinking!? **Winter** yelled at them.

If you were one of my men, I would have you shot! **Ironwood** said to them.

those tin cans you called robots are no thing. **Albert** said to **Ironwood**.

you better watch your mouth. **Ironwood** said to **Albert**.

I don't watch my mouth if I have to bullet up you mouth. **Albert** replied to **Ironwood**.

While I wouldn'tcondonehis behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation. Goodwitch said.

He was drunk! **Winter** said.

He'salwaysdrunk! **Goodwitch** replied to **Winter**.

(the five turn to **Qrow** to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.)

*sigh* Qrow, why are you here? **Ozpin** asked **Qrow**.

You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field! **Ironwood** said to **Qrow**.

I'm not one of your special operatives,Jimmy! **Qrow** replied to **Ironwood**.

Hahaha!! **Albert** laughed.

meh, it is kind of funny. **Nyx** said to **Albert**.

General. **Winter** said to **Qrow**.

Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm tellingyou, our enemy is here. **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

We know. **Ironwood** said to **Qrow**.

we have no idea. **Albert** said.

And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. (points to Winter) Seriously, who invited her? **Qrow** said to **Winter**.

Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship. **Ironwood** said to **Winter**.

But sir! **Winter** said to **Ironwood**.

Winter.Leave. **Ironwood** replied to **Winter**.

Yes sir. **Winter** said to **Ironwood**.

(turns on her heel and gives the winking **Qrow** a dirty look as she exits via the elevator)

Go on. **Ironwood** said to **Qrow**.

Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible forAutumn'scondition. **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

What? **Goodwitch** said in shock.

I know where you're going with this. **Albert** said.

Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of theothertwoacademies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! (getting up in Ironwood's face) It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!? **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

he could be right, it could be anyone in the school. **Nyx** said.

that can be problem. **Goodwitch** said.

You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part ofthis inner circleand opened your eyes to therealfight that's in front of us! **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

And I am grateful. **Ironwood** replied to **Qrow**.

Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it. **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who wouldact. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength. **Ironwood** said to **Qrow**.

(starts laughing) You... You think they're scared of your littleships? I've been out there and I've seen the thingsshe's made, and let me tell you - theyarefear. **Qrow** said to **Ironwood**.

And fear will bring theGrimm. Aguardianis a symbol of comfort. But anarmyis a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... (gestures to the display) "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" **Ozpin** said to them.

So then, what would you suggest we do? **Ironwood** asked **Ozpin**.

I suggest we find our guardian. **Ozpin** said to **Ironwood**.

at dorm room, where **Mercury** is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, whileCinder Fallwalks back and forth, interrogating him withEmerald Sustrairesting on a bed nearby.

And you're sure? **Cinder** asked **Mercury**.

Bad hair, useda scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him. **Mercury** replied to **Cinder**.

What do we do? **Emerald** said confused.

Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend. (picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with the Black Queen) Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point. **Cinder** said to **Emerald**.

Anywhere good? **Emerald** asked **Cinder**.

You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow. **Cinder** said to **Emerald**.

Got it. **Mercury** said.

The Scroll reveals the roster of theVytal FestivalTournament doubles round, which includesTeam ABRS/ARSS/ABRV: **Me** and **Beta**. Team LJGR: **Lupin** and **Jigen**.

 **Cinder** scrolls down each pair until she selects **Mercury** and **Emerald** to face off against **Me** and **Beta**.

The next morning, **Lupin** saw **Me** cheating to some Girl.

hey! you are you talking to? **Lupin** asked **me**.

where are my manners, this is Vurt goddess of lean box. **I** said introducing **Vert** to **Lupin**.

it's a pleasure to meet you. **Vert** said to **Lupin**.

just your name does not ring a bell to me. **Lupin** said to **Vert**.

however before **Vert** could say anything a group of people were completely freaking out about the thing with **311**.

what that goes straight hunting the line, I guess more people are freaking out. **I** said to myself.

I know but about this curse. **Lupin** asked curious.

oh no, we are not I mentioning that. **I** said in horror to **Lupin**.

why not? **Vert** asked **me**.

believe me something horrifying that you will never even mention to see again. **I** replied to **Vert**.

well I guess some things were not mentioned. **Lupin** said to **me**.

oh yeah I almost forgot, I'll be in this doubles round. **I** replied to **Lupin**.

I wish you good luck, bro. **Lupin** said to **me**.

 **Me** and **Beta** we're going to walk into the Arena.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Vert/Green heart is from Hyperdimensional Neptune and Sega Saturn is from Sega Hard Girls, Velvet is from Talea of Berseria. and the thing about 311 is still getting more curiosity to the people of Remnant. see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
